<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Can For Your Kiss by milkygae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196871">A Can For Your Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae'>milkygae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idk when this kiss happened, It’s just goodfoe fluff, I’m usually evil but they deserve happiness, Time doesn’t exist so it doesn’t matter when it happened, okay actually that’s a lie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars illuminate Toni and Shelby. In this moment they are endless. Breath ghosting over one another, smiles brighter than the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Can For Your Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni thought that at the trailer park she could see all the stars. Now she knows how wrong she was. Here on the island when the sky gets dark, it isn’t really dark. The millions of stars light up the sky. Dot’s been telling them all about their names, but Toni’s already forgotten them. <br/>She’s laying down staring up at them one night, when someone sits down next to her. She’s a little bit annoyed, but at least they have the decency to be quiet. She’s proven wrong once again when they whisper a quiet hey into the night air. Growling, Toni turns over on her side.<br/>“What the f-” she begins and stops as she comes face to face with Shelby.<br/>There’s no doubt Shelby is pretty, what with the pageant winning smile and such, but this is the first time Toni’s really noticed. Her eyes are hazel, but right now they look dark. They’re reflecting all the stars and Toni can’t seem to catch her breath. Her nose feels like a weird thing to focus on, but it startles Toni just how much she likes it, and her lips. Oh her lips, they’re pulled up at one corner and pink and just- Toni looks back up.<br/>Shelby’s eyes crinkle in a way that’s only happened a few times before. Then next thing Toni knows, Shelby is leaning forward. Her breath is ghosting over Toni’s mouth when a loud hiss fills the air. A second later and a crack follows. Who in the hell is opening a sparkling water right now? Toni can feel the rage bubbling beneath her surface and she’s just about to explode when Shelby beats her to the chase.<br/>“WE’RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!” she shouts.<br/>A pause, and then Fatin yells back. “WELL I’M HAVING A DRINK!”<br/>Shelby looks like she’s going to jump Fatin, so Toni who’s absolutely unprepared for this situation, jumps up and smashes her lips into her own. Their teeth knock together in a jumble. Shelby’s denture falls out. Toni’s freaking out (when is she not?) but Shelby just laughs and tosses it on the ground. “No expectations, remember?” And then she’s kissing Toni once again, and even Fatin’s cheering in the background can’t ruin it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can probably tell Fatin is one of my favorite characters 😼<br/>This is from a Tumblr prompt that I changed up a bit :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>